


Hospital Beds

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Series: 2011 Holiday Gifts [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker slips in the medbay to pay his twin a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Beds

No small amount of surprise passed Sideswipe's face when he saw his twin walk up to the medberth. Even though he was injured and might expect his brother, this last fight they'd been stuck in a rut on was so bad that more often than not, Sideswipe had resorted to spending nights elsewhere. It seemed like if he hadn't, they would have just gone through another round of that argument. What the original grievance was hardly mattered; once Sunstreaker was displeased with him, nothing Sideswipe could do would be good enough for his twin. So the sight of his twin was surprising, but not unwelcome. 

 

Their gazes met and held for a moment. "Hey," Sideswipe finally said.

 

"Hey," Sunstreaker replied. Sighing, he leaned his hip against the med berth Sideswipe was hooked up to. "So when did you decide it was a good idea to go and do this?" 

 

The red twin snorted. "It was more Thundercracker's idea than mine," he replied.

 

Silence descended for another moment. "I know," Sunstreaker finally said. "I saw." 

 

"Oh." 

 

No wonder Sunstreaker was here; Sideswipe had no doubt that his tussle with the Seeker had looked frightening from the outside. Quietly, he poked at the bond, trying not to be too aggressive. Sunstreaker had bad reactions if he felt like Sideswipe was prying at him when they'd been fighting. Relief settled through him as he felt his twin open to him, presence mingling against his in a golden song against his mind and spark. It was still tinted with dark threads of concern and fear. 

 

"If I asked you not to take on Seekers unless I'm backing you, would you listen to me?" he asked flatly.

 

A crooked grin curled the red twin's lips. "Sunny, I think I'm a little more scared of what you'd do to me if I refused you anything."

 

Sunstreaker scowled. "I told you not to call me that," he said. "And I'm not a controlling glitch, so slag off." 

 

Sideswipe snickered, but he curled soothingly against his twin over the bond. He knew Sunstreaker still had that lingering fear of losing Sideswipe; deflecting with a joke was the red mech's specialty. Even when it wasn't appreciated. The golden twin relaxed eventually, though, so Sideswipe wasn't that worried about it.

 

In fact, after a moment, Sunstreaker was climbing up into the berth himself. Sideswipe hurriedly scooted over, though he still goggled at his twin. Normally Sunstreaker wasn't so open about... well, any kind of affection, though especially for his twin. At least in public. 

 

But Sideswipe smiled, opting to spare his twin's pride. "Y'know, Ratchet'll have turbopups when he sees this," he said.

 

The red bot was surprised that he couldn't hear Sunstreaker roll his optics. "Like I give a slag," he snorted. 

 

"Mmm. I can almost hear him shouting about how his patients need proper rest now..."

 

Sunstreaker lifted his head. "You get out of this place, and I'll make sure you get some proper rest," he said, optics aglow. Suddenly, Sideswipe felt a spike in his impatience to get out of the medbay this time.


End file.
